The present invention relates to a lead frame.
Semiconductor devices are manufactured by mounting semiconductor elements on die pads of a lead frame, electrically connecting electrodes of the semiconductor elements to leads of the lead frame with bonding wires, and sealing the semiconductor elements and bonding wires with a sealing resin mold. The lead frame is formed from a rectangular thin metal plate. Thus, there is a tendency for the lead frame to deform or sag when the semiconductor devices are being assembled and manufactured. To reduce deformation or sagging of the lead frame, a drawing process may be performed on the lead frame to form ribs. Alternatively, a bending or coining process may be performed to harden the lead frame. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 6-252319, 5-326800, and 4-337659 describe examples of such techniques.